Trouble in the Underground Babysnatchers sequel
by Dane
Summary: SMLabyrinth crossover Jareth and the scouts share a common enemy


This is a sequel to the Baby-snatchers saga parts 1-5 which is why the first part begins with the number 6. Thanks to those who pushed me into writing a sequel and I hope this story lives up to your expectations.  
  
Ok, here is the drill:  
All things Sailor Moon belong to people who's names I do not know.  
All things Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson productions  
Seth, Zana, Deitrah, Morgana, Wyndel, Rusel, Quinn, and Elana are my creations.  
Any other similarities to this story are purely coincidental......  
  
Part 6: A visit to the Labyrinth  
  
Dr. Tomoe studied the papers before him and frowned. Caiore Knight looked at him in curiosity.  
"What are you looking at Dr.?", she asked, "That doesn't look related to heart-snatching."  
Tomoe smiled, "You are very perceptive Caiore Knight. It's true. This is not related to heart-snatching. Well, not yet."  
Caiore tried to look over his shoulder, "What is it though?"  
Tomoe stepped aside so Caiore could see the papers better, "Remember Janine?"  
"Yes."  
"These are the plans of what she was working on before her accident."  
"Didn't she lose her memory?"  
"Not all of it. Just the part I want to know more about,"  
"So that's why you are studying those plans? To figure out what she was working on?"  
  
Dr. Tomoe smiled, "I already know what she was working on. I want to recreate the project somewhat."  
Caiore didn't like the feeling of being kept out of information, "Enlighten me will you?"  
"Very well Caiore. Perhaps you are not as scientifically minded as I thought... Jeannine was working on a way to make portals connecting different realms. The problem is that it is a one way route from the other realm to ours. I intend to make a portal that will let you go both ways."  
  
Caiore smiled, "Then you can finish your task without reviving the Sovereign of Silence. By setting up the gateway yourself."  
"Not Directly."  
"Huh?"  
"It connects different realms. Saturn is in our realm. We would have to build another machine in the next realm to connect to Saturn."  
"But we can do it right?", Caiore asked.  
"With time.... yes."  
Tomoe laughed at the thought. Success would soon be his!  
********************************  
  
"Hey Serena! Look at this!," Mina cried out in delight.  
Serena ran over to Mina. "What is it?", She asked her friend.  
The girl held up an envelope, "It's a letter from Sarah."  
  
Serena smiled. Sarah had left for home about a week after the school year ended. She had promised to write when she had the time. Sarah was true to her word.   
"What does it say?", Serena asked eagerly.  
A devilish grin formed on Mina's face, "I'm not telling until we meet up with the others."  
"Aww come on!"  
"Nope."  
"You can be so cruel at times."  
********************************  
  
Later that day, the five friends were gathered at the temple. Serena grumbled.  
"This is not fair. School is out and here I am studying!"  
Amy looked at Serena, "Sorry Serena but you have to get ready for the entrance exam. you know you take longer than the rest of us to prepare."  
"Oh come on guys! Could I have a little break at least? My grades did improve last school year!"  
"That's true Serena, but you don't have Sarah to help you with your English now.", Raye said.  
Amy thought about the situation, "You do have a point though Serena... " She smiled at an idea, "I know! How about we do a week without studying and a week of studying. That way you can enjoy a part of your vacation and still prepare for exams!"  
  
Serena grinned, "Deal! No studying for the week."  
Mina pulled out an envelope. "Now that that is taken care of," she waived the envelope in the air, "I brought the letter from Sarah."  
"Read it!," the group cried in unison.  
  
Mina opened the letter and cleared her throat. She began to read the letter out loud:  
  
Dear friends,  
  
Well I am back in New York and have gotten my stuff unpacked. Things are going fine down here so far. I am still looking into colleges right now. My first choice still hasn't contacted me yet but I'm sure I can get in now.  
  
Jareth still visits me everyday but now he comes through my open invitation instead of the portal. I wasn't too keen on his having to fly across the world, so I insisted on the open invitation thing. (He didn't put up much of a fight against that. Flying can get pretty tiring even for a Faye.)  
  
Jareth is planning for me to come visit the Underground sometime this summer. He says he is willing to extend the invitation to you if you want. The Labyrinth is supposed to look beautiful this time of century. Jareth will probably just stop over and ask you in person. I hope that you can come. I miss you guys and would love to introduce you to my Labyrinth friends. (If I can find them in that Labyrinth of Jareth's)  
  
Hopefully, I will see you soon. Until then, bye.  
  
your friend,  
Sarah  
  
Mina stopped reading and looked at her friend's smiles. "so, who wants to see the Labyrinth?", she asked.  
Dumb question. They all did.  
********************************  
  
"Oh I hope Darien can come too!", Serena said hopefully as she and Raye walked to the ice cream shop.  
"I'm sure that Jareth will extend the invitation to him," Raye answered, "But I'm not sure if Darien will want to go."  
"Why not?"  
"Take in mind that the last time he met Jareth, the goblin king was kicking the snot out of him."  
"Oh....That."  
  
Serena's disappointed look disappeared when she saw her love walk towards her.  
"Hello Serena.", the tall boy said to the short blonde girl.  
"Hello Darien!", Serena said as she wrapped her arms around him, "I want to ask you something...."  
********************************  
  
Caiore Knight watched as Dr. Tomoe worked on a small black box. He had been at it all day. "Dr. Tomoe, I brought you some dinner."  
Tomoe paused and took the tray, "Thank you.... What about Hotauru?"  
"She's in bed."  
"Good."  
Tomoe turned back to his project.  
  
"How is it going?", Cairoe asked as Tomoe made some adjustments on the box.  
"Hmmmm?"  
"The project. How is it going?"  
"Fine. It should be done in a day."  
"So we will use it tomorrow?..."  
"No, not yet."  
"why?"  
Tomoe looked at his assistant, "I want to finish a batch of some....reinforcements."  
Caiore smiled.  
********************************  
  
Jareth came through the portal and quietly walked down the street. He was getting used to the portal now and had used it so much the past year that he had learned to control where in Tokyo he ended up.  
  
He looked around and smiled. Good, only one block to the temple. Making sure no one was watching, he turned into the owl and flew to where Sarah's friends would be.  
********************************  
  
Darien sat next to Serena and waited. He wasn't that excited about going to the Underground but if Serena wanted him to come then he guessed he could manage a little trip. Besides, he was a little curious about the place.  
  
"I wonder how big the Labyrinth really is.", Lita pondered.  
"I don't know but I hope to find out without having to go through it. Sarah said that at times it got real difficult.", Mina said.  
  
Serena was really quiet and it made Darien worried. "Serena, what is wrong?"  
Serena looked at Darien, "Nothing really. I just was thinking about how Jareth has lived for as long as we have."  
"He's a Faye."  
"I know, but how could he have lived for so long without someone to love?"  
"I don't know."  
"Oh well," Serena had a faint smile on her face, "At least he has Sarah now."  
Darien smiled and put an arm around Serena, "Just your typical fairy tale. Doesn't it remind yourself about our relationship?"  
Serena looked at Darien, "In a way..."  
  
The group grew quiet as a white owl flew through an open doorway and landed on the floor. Soon the form of a blonde man with spiky hair appeared.  
"Welcome Jareth.", Serena said to the newcomer.  
The Goblin King nodded, "Hello scouts." He then noticed Darien, "Hello Darien."  
  
Darien didn't speak. Jareth didn't blame him. "Sorry about the last time we met.", Jareth apologized, "I thought you were trying to get my Sarah."  
Darien looked like he was starting to relax  
  
Jareth gave a slight smile and spoke to the group, "So, are you guys interested in coming to visit?"  
"Yes!", The scouts cried out in unison, Darien still wasn't talking. He just shrugged.  
"Very well. Just go through those doors.", he pointed to a wall. Soon there were two glass doors that led to a garden.  
  
One by one, the group went through the doors.  
********************************  
  
Dr. Tomoe laughed and started to move around a lot.  
  
Caiore knight walked up "Things go your way?", she asked.  
Tomoe looked at Caiore and stopped moving around. "The machine is ready and so is my batch of reinforcements.  
  
Cairoe smiled, "Shall we go now?"  
tomoe grinned, "But of course."  
  
The machine was turned on and they jumped through the portal.   
********************************  
  
"Wow! It's so beautiful!", Serena exclaimed as she stood on the hill that overlooked the Labyrinth. The castle looked majestic in the distance.  
  
Lita looked at the Labyrinth and was surprised at the Labyrinth's size. "Do we have to go in there?", she asked Jareth as she pointed at the immense maze.  
Jareth smiled at the brown haired girl, "Depends, did you wish for the goblins to take someone away recently?"  
"No."  
"Well there's your answer. If you want to visit the castle then I can take you over there with the assistance of Magic."  
"But owls can't carry all that weight!"  
  
Jareth laughed at that statement, "I can turn into things other than owls. They just happen to be the quickest and easiest creatures to turn into."  
"Quickest?", Darien asked.  
"Why yes. The bigger the spell, the longer time it takes to cast it. There are some spells that take years to cast!"  
"Wow!", Serena said as she heard that, "I'm guessing that those spells are pretty rare."  
"You would be correct in guessing that."  
  
"Hey guys!", A voice rang out from the bottom of the hill. Raye looked downwards to the voice's owner. She smiled when she recognized the girl with raven colored hair.   
"Hey Sarah!"  
  
Sarah made her way up the hill.  
"How long have you been here?" Serena asked Sarah when she made her way up.  
Sarah smiled, " I was maybe here five minutes before you guys came. I'm glad you could make it."  
Serena smiled back, "We're glad we came. This place is beautiful!"  
  
Sarah was happy at the comment and looked at Jareth. Yep, he had heard the comment as well. His face was brimming with pride.  
  
"Wait till you see the rest of the kingdom.", Jareth said, "Even Sarah hasn't seen all of the land."  
Sarah looked at Jareth, "You mean there's more?"  
  
Jareth laughed at Sarah's question, "Of course there is. Most of the kingdom is even better looking than the Labyrinth.  
  
Amy looked curious, "There's a part that doesn't look as good as the Labyrinth?"  
Jareth nodded, "The Deadlands is the worst area of the kingdom. No one lives there if they can help it."  
"Why not?"  
"The name is pretty much self-explanatory. It's basically desert. Plants can't grow there. Come to think of it. The only creatures that live there are the ones banished form their clans."  
  
Mina looked shocked at the fact of creatures being banished to such a desolate place, "Why banish them in the first place?"  
Jareth looked at the blonde scout, "Like your realm, there is evil here too. Those who practice evil ways are a consistent danger to the clan and so forth are banished to the Deadlands. Because of that the Deadlands is the most dangerous area in my kingdom. I can't even control what goes on there."  
********************************  
  
Dr. Tomoe and Caiore Knight stepped through the portal and looked around. All they could see was a jagged mountain and a whole bunch of sand.  
  
Caiore turned around to look for the portal and found none. "Dr. Tomoe! There is no portal!"  
Tomoe smiled, "That's because I haven't opened it yet. Unlike Janine's model, I can control one side of the portal. I pick when and where it will open."  
Caiore looked at the scientist, "then open a portal to Saturn."  
  
Tomoe rolled his eyes, "Its not THAT simple!!! That part of the plan will take time."  
Caiore sighed "Then what do we do until then?"  
  
"First we find a place to set up base, then..." he turned to Caiore, "...you know."  
He laughed.  
  
Part 7: New Discoveries, New Plans  
  
Dr. Tomoe and Caiore Knight explored the cave inside the decrepit mountain. The Doctor smiled.  
"This is the perfect place to set up!", he said gleefully, "We shall build the second machine here."  
  
Caiore looked at the dank cavern she stood in. No one in their right mind would set up here! She looked at Tomoe. Never mind...  
  
"Dr. Tomoe, why do we need a second machine?"  
Dr. Tomoe looked at Caiore with an expression of surprise. He had expected her to have understood why.   
"The machines can only produce one portal each. That's why we need the second machine.", he gave Caiore a serious look, "Caiore, I need you to understand part of this so you can help the student who's going to be working on this project."  
  
Caiore looked at Tomoe in surprise, "You are not going to work on the project here?" "Of course not. It will make others suspicious if I disappear from sight and abandon Hotauru. Besides, someone has to work on the heart-snatcher project on the other side."   
Cairoe frowned. "Very well Dr., If you think that's wise I will follow this plan."  
"Good. I will send the student here after I get back."  
"By the way Dr tomoe, how will you get back? I don't see a portal anywhere."  
Dr. Tomoe held up what looked like an amulet, "This will open the portal to earth. With it the person wearing it can bring back themselves and one other person."  
"Oh."  
"Good luck Caiore Knight."  
Tomoe created a portal and disappeared into it.  
********************************  
  
The group of friends walked along the country side. In the lead was Jareth and Sarah who were walking alongside each other. Mina looked at their hands and noticed that their fingers were interlaced with each other's.   
  
Serena noticed what Mina was looking at and smiled. They did make a cute couple. She looked at her boyfriend and saw a strange look on his face. Why was he looking at Jareth so funny? She thought he had forgiven the king by now. Well, hopefully with time, he would grow to accept Jareth and Sarah.  
  
"Where are we going?", Sarah asked her love.  
Jareth smiled, "You'll see. We're almost there."  
"Where?"  
"It's a surprise."  
Sarah stopped asking questions and walked quietly alongside the Goblin King. She could feel Jareth's loving gaze and felt contented with that.  
The scouts followed along quietly, watching the couple. Even without speaking, the two seemed to be communicating to each other.  
  
Jareth stopped in front of a grove of trees. He looked at the others, "We're there!"  
Amy looked confused, "Where?"  
Without speaking Jareth walked slowly into the grove and disappeared.  
The scouts and Darien looked at the spot where Jareth stood disbelieving. Where did he go?  
Sarah smiled and turned to the others, "Well, lets follow him."  
  
"Follow him?", Darien asked, "Sarah, he disappeared!"  
"Take in mind guys, " Sarah answered slowly, "You are in the Underground now. Logic doesn't apply here."  
  
"She's right.", a voice said. The group looked up and saw Jareth standing there. "Now are you coming or not?", he gestured to the trees.  
The scouts were a little apprehensive but finally stepped towards the trees. When they blended into the trees, they realized that they Were in a town.  
  
"How did we get here?", Raye asked, her voice betraying a hint of surprise.  
Jareth chuckled at the scouts ignorance of the world, "That grove of trees isn't real. That is just the town's disguise... very handy when outsiders come into this world."  
He looked at Sarah, "And you thought that the Underground was just a maze..."  
********************************  
  
Dr. Tomoe worked in his lab. While he was working, a hand tapped his shoulder. Turning around, he was temporarily surprised to see a blonde girl instead of Caiore. That surprise was soon gone when he remembered that Caiore was in the other realm. he smiled at the newcomer.  
  
"Hello Morgana. I am glad you came down here. I have more errands for you to do on your stay in the other world."   
Morgana smiled, "Yes, Dr. Tomoe. What is it?"  
Dr. Tomoe liked her eagerness. "While you are building the machine, perhaps you can send Caiore Knight out to see what she can find. I am sure that this world will have some pure hearts. That way should you fail with the machine.... I shall have some heart crystals to show for it."  
Morgana nodded, "I will not fail you Dr. Tomoe. But if you wish for some heart-snatching then so be it. Will you give me some heart-snatcher eggs to work with?"  
Tomoe shook his head. "Those eggs can't live long outside of its beaker without a host." He pulled out a small box, "However I have made a new type of heart-snatcher. It's pre-transformation form can live outside of the test tube. It is stronger than you average heart-snatcher as well."  
Morgana smiled, "That's great! Now we can defeat those sailor scouts once and for all!"  
"Not so fast."  
"Huh?"  
"Although the new snatcher is stronger, quicker, and more agile, it is harder to make and also takes longer to set up. That is why you only have two. Be careful in choosing the right time to use it. It is pretty simple to use. It is like an average heart-snatcher egg."  
  
Morgana took the box and walked out the door.   
"Oh and Morgana?"  
Morgana turned in the doorway, "Yes Dr?"  
"Don't fail me I despise failure. Understand?"  
"Yes sir."  
********************************  
  
Jareth led them to the center of the town and frowned. The town was usually busier than this. So far he has seen none of the locals and he was starting to worry. He then noticed a flash of blue disappearing between two buildings. Smiling, he said to the others to wait there. They watched as Jareth went between the buildings.  
  
  
Jareth inched his way towards the quiet figure. Standing behind the person, he lowered his mouth to her ears and whispered  
"Miss me?"  
  
Surprised, the woman jumped back, formed a crystal, and was about to throw it until she realized who it was.  
"Jareth?!" She made the crystal disappear and looked up to the goblin king, "What brings you here?"  
"Is it wrong to visit an old friend or two?"  
"No."  
"Good. I have some people for you to meet."  
********************************  
  
Morgana walked through the portal and ended up in the cave. Caiore looked up from the computer she was at. She wrinkled her nose at the sight and sighed. Of all people, he sent Morgana. This was not going to be a pleasant experience.  
  
Morgana gave a mean look to Caiore, "And what do you think YOUR doing?"  
"Working on the machine."  
Morgana fumed, "Oh no you're not! That is my job and my responsibility! you just take orders from me."  
  
Caiore rolled her eyes. She wanted so much to smack that little bitch but thought twice about it. Dr. Tomoe had assigned the project to that brat and she wasn't going to disobey Tomoe's orders. Caiore smiled as she remembered other orders given by Tomoe... She could put up with this until it was time for her to execute that order. She turned to her new boss. "Then what do I do?"  
  
Morgana got a mean look in her eye. "Why don't you go walk around the land and find out as much as you can about this place. Keep in mind who could have a pure heart."  
Caiore turned and left the smiling scientist.  
  
Caiore grinned when she was out of Morgana's view. some time, Morgana will screw up. And when she does. Caiore will be there for the fun.  
********************************  
  
The scouts, Darien, and Sarah looked at the person walking towards them alongside Jareth.  
Sarah was amazed. This woman was beautiful! She looked like she could pass herself off as a model. Well except for the glittery blue hair. The air about her definitely said something of a magical creature. She felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
Jareth stopped before the group and the new girl did the same. "Okay.. Guys this is Deitrah. Deitrah, this is Darien, Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy."  
Deitrah said hello to the scouts and turned to Amy, "I like your hair."  
"Same here," Amy replied.  
After that, Jareth introduced Sarah.  
Deitrah smiled and shook Sarah's hand, "So you are the Sarah I have heard so much about."  
"What?", Sarah was surprised.  
  
"Word travels very slowly in the Underground," Deitrah explained, "Unless...", she tilted her head towards Jareth, "...Unless the news is about Jareth's escapades."  
Sarah was curious, "What was the news?"  
"Why Sarah capturing the heart of our dear king, of course."  
Sarah blushed and buried her head into Jareth's chest. Jareth rested a hand on Sarah's shoulder and smiled at the girl.  
  
"This may sound dumb, but how do you know Jareth?", Lita asked, "Are you related?"  
Deitrah shook her head, "I guess in a way we are related. about Jareth and I are friends. So are most of the other Fayes."  
"There's more than on Faye here?"  
"OF course. It would get rather lonely being the only one."  
"Oh...yeah."  
  
Something bothered Darien, "How did Jareth get to be King of the goblins? Why him if there is more than on Faye to choose from?"  
  
"Perhaps I can answer that one, ", an older voice said. The group turned around and saw a man who seemed a lot older than Jareth. His white hair was cut shorter than Jareth's.  
"He is really ruler of most of the Underground, not just the goblins," the man said, "As to why he got the job, its simple. He has more power than the rest of us and he was the only one with the qualities of a king."  
  
"But why call him 'The Goblin King' instead of something like 'The Underground King'?"  
"The title 'The Goblin King' is just that... a title. The Goblins are so stupid that in order for them to recognize who their king is, there had to be the term 'Goblin' in the title."  
  
Jareth looked at the old man and started to introduced the group to him. The man stopped him, "I overheard."  
He turned to the group, "My name is Wyndel. I act as the authority figure in this small village."  
  
Serena was surprised at how old the man looked. How come he looked so aged? She looked to Jareth, "I thought you were immortal..."  
Jareth turned to the blonde, 'I am. They aren't."  
"Huh?"  
  
Wyndel felt the urge to explain things again, "I may look older than Jareth but I'm not. He has lived since the underground was born into existence. Jareth had a bit more power back then but he gave some of it up in order to create some other species to keep him company.  
"So Jareth made you?", Darien asked.  
"Yes."  
"So he's not a Faye."  
"Well, he is. We aren't full blooded Faye."  
"What's the difference?"  
"Oh you know," Deitrah said, trying to reenter the conversation, "We have a little less power, instead of Immortality, we have reincarnation."  
  
"Really?", Serena chirped, "We do that reincarnation bit too!"  
Deitrah looked confused, "I didn't think humans did that."  
Jareth stifled a laugh. The look on Deitrah's face at that moment was priceless, "Deitrah, except for Sarah, these people aren't exactly human. They are reincarnated warriors."  
  
Wyndel was startled. Had he heard right? Reincarnated Warriors? He looked at Serena and Darien. Yes they did look familiar... But where had he seen them before?  
  
Jareth looked happy at the fact that everyone was getting along. He then realized something. "Deitrah, where is Zana?"  
  
Wyndel looked up quickly when he heard that question. Ohh. Jareth was not going to like what Deitrah was going to tell him.   
Deitrah looked uncomfortable, "Jareth, could I speak to you alone?"  
Jareth had a question on his face, "Why?"  
"Please!"  
Jareth followed his friend and walked into a building.  
When Deitrah was sure no one was listening, she turned to Jareth and spoke, "Remember Seth?"  
Jareth clenched his fists when he heard that name, "Yes."  
"Zana went with him into the Deadlands."  
  
Jareth's jaw dropped. His mind pictured a sweet young Faye with Lavender hair playing with a doll. That image was years ago. She converted? He couldn't believe it. His head started to ache.  
Deitrah noticed the change in Jareth's mood.... "Jareth, she has changed since you last saw her. She is not the sweet Faye you knew anymore. She is a Morlock now."  
  
Those words were not what the Goblin King wanted to hear. A Morlock. An outcast who dedicates her life to evil.  
"How could this happen?", he asked, his face showing a frown.  
"Seth was the one to turn her to evil."  
  
Jareth's hands began to glow with increasing energy. Deitrah looked at the hands and frowned. Crap. He's angry.  
"Jareth, calm down.", Deitrah cautioned.  
Jareth looked at his hands and frowned. He took a few breaths and gradually the energy left his hands.  
Jareth looked at Deitrah, "I wish I never created Seth. No matter what I try, he turns evil. Nothing good ever comes from him."  
Deitrah nodded, "I know."  
********************************  
  
Caiore Knight stumbled across the landscape. For some reason, she could not hover in this strange land yet her other powers were unaffected. Strange.  
  
She tripped on a rock and cursed. There seemed nothing worth looking at for the past mile. The whole place was probably dessert anyway. Caiore stopped. Screw it! She was not going to trek across the dessert. She started back towards the cave not caring what the Tomoe's prized student would say.  
"I don't give a rip about Morgana, " she muttered, "As far as I'm concerned she can kiss my a..." she stopped.  
  
Someone was blocking her path.  
********************************  
  
Part 8: Unlikely friends  
  
Caiore Knight looked at the man who stood in her way. She gasped. The man was beautiful. His jet black hair whisped all around his face, framing it perfectly.  
  
The man noticed Caiore's stare and smiled, "You're not that bad looking yourself."  
Caiore glanced away, embarrassed.  
The man stepped closer, "My name is Seth... and yours would be?"  
"Caiore."  
"Caiore," Seth repeated as he studied her face, "Great name. Complements your looks perfectly."  
Caiore blushed. Why did this man affect her so? She usually didn't go for mortals.  
  
"So, the man continued, "What are you and why are you here in the Deadlands? You don't feel like a Faye and you certainly don't look like a centaur."  
Deadlands?.... So that's why she couldn't find much there.  
She noticed Seth looking at her. He wanted an answer.  
"Well?", Seth asked.  
Caiore had the sudden urge to tell him. Something about him seemed to say that he may prove helpful in her cause.   
Caiore smiled. And if she happened to some fun on the way....... so be it.  
********************************  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth with a concerned expression. Whatever Deitrah told him must not have been good.   
Jareth walked over to where Sarah was.  
  
"I'm sorry people but I have to go back to my castle to run a few errands. I'm afraid that I'll have to take you guys home."  
  
Wyndel broke in, "Nonsense. They can stay her for a while if they want. There's plenty of room."  
Jareth shrugged, he didn't feel like putting up a fight. He turned to the group, "It's your choice."  
"If it is okay with them, then I would like to stay here for a little bit.", Serena answered.  
The Goblin King turned to the others, "Would you like to stay for a while as well?"  
everyone nodded.  
"Very Well. See you guys later."   
Jareth flew off as the owl.  
********************************  
  
Morgana looked at the guest Caiore brought in.   
"What do you think you are doing?!", She screamed at Caiore, "No one is supposed to know of us being here."  
Seth looked at the noisy girl. Caiore's boss put her in charge?... That was stupid. Caiore was much more capable of performing her duties than this ditz. He decided to offer an explanation to this brat. He didn't want Caiore to have to put up with more of a headache than she had too... "I am here to make a little proposal. I help you, you help me."  
Morgana eyed Seth "What could you possibly do to help us?"  
  
Set produced a black crystal and threw it against a cave wall. Morgana looked in awe as the wall covered in flames.   
"This is a sampling of my power." Seth smiled as he noticed Morgana's impressed look, "I shall help you with your need for pure heart crystals in exchange for your help with my goal."  
"What do you need our help for?", Morgana asked eagerly.  
"Outsiders like you will go perfectly with my plan. All you have to do is snatch hearts from our natives and since you are doing that anyway...It should be easy for you to keep up with your bargain."  
Morgana smiled at the simplicity of her part of the deal, "Sure we will help you. A partnership?"  
"Yes."  
"Deal. Now how do we go about this?"  
Seth gave an evil grin. "I know."  
********************************  
  
Deitrah led the group to a house.   
"You can stay here," she said as she opened the door, "I hope this will be suitable for you for your stay here."  
Serena looked about the empty house, "Who lives here?"  
"No one. There are only about ten Fayes who live in the village now."  
"Really?", Serena said, a trace of surprise in her voice, "If they get reincarnated, how come they aren't here?"  
Deitrah shrugged, "I don't really know but maybe Wyndel knows."  
  
"What do you think I know?", an older voice rang out near the doorway.  
Deitrah turned to the voice and smiled, "Wyndel, we were just talking about you." She turned to Serena, "You can ask him. I am going to help your friends settle in... ok?"  
"Ok."  
  
When Deitrah walked into the house, Wyndel directed his attention onto Serena, "So what is it you want to know?", he asked as he gradually started to walk in the direction of the outskirts of town, "Is it related to Faye history?"  
Serena walked alongside Wyndel and nodded, "I was wondering that if you Fayes reincarnated, how come there are so few."  
"That is a good question.", Wyndel commented, "The truth is, there are many reasons... the most common one is that several Fayes have chosen to live outside of the Underground. When they die in the outside world, they are continually reincarnated out there instead of in the Underground."  
He looked, at Serena, "Come to think of it... if a Faye wanted to, they could make it possible for a small group of people to reincarnate instead of themselves.....THAT'S IT!"  
Serena was startled at the sudden outburst. "What's it?"  
  
Wyndel grinned, "That's why I thought you looked familiar. Your mom must have been a Faye."  
"Wait a minute..." Serena said slowly, "How could you remember my mom if you loose your memory every time you are reincarnated?"  
"The average lifespan of a Faye in this kingdom is 5,000 earth years. I think it's different in the other realms."  
"Oh... well,... what was she like?"  
Wyndel's grin got even larger, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"  
"I can't. She's gone."  
Wyndel shook his head, "Not really....."  
********************************  
  
Sarah looked at Deitrah. What news did she give Jareth to make him act that way?  
The Faye noticed and turned to her. "What is it?", she asked.  
"What did you tell Jareth? About that other girl Zana? He didn't seem happy at the news.... whatever it was."  
Deitrah felt guilty, "I had to tell him what happened to Zana."  
"What happened?"  
"She was turned and left for the Deadlands."  
"Oh", Sarah frowned, "That's terrible."  
"Yes it is. Zana was like a daughter to Jareth. Come to think of it.... we all are. He was really upset when I told him that Zana's turn was Seth's doing."  
  
"Who's Seth?", a voice asked. Deitrah and Sarah turned towards the newcomer. It was Darien.  
"Another Faye that Jareth created," Deitrah answered, "Unfortunately, he turned out evil. Jareth tried everything he could but Seth keeps turning to evil in every lifetime. This is the first time he turned another Faye to evil. This is the first time that he turned another Faye to evil."  
Sarah didn't like this. This Seth sounded like a dangerous guy. It he was truly evil, he will not think about destroying anything in the way of his goals. Jareth might be one of those things in his way.... she felt a tingling sensation in the back of her mind.  
I have to go to Jareth!", Sarah said suddenly.  
Darien was not expecting this, "What for?"  
"I have this feeling that someone should be at the castle with him because something is going to happen."  
Darien thought about Sarah's statement. She was probably worried about how Jareth was reacting to the news. He reflected on how some of his friends were corrupted by the Negaverse. He could remember the anger he held against Beryl for doing that. Jareth was probably going through that now. He looked at Sarah. Sarah was right Jareth needed someone to watch over him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Sarah was that person.  
Darien turned to Deitrah, "could you take us to Jareth's castle? I think Sarah may be right."  
Deitrah nodded, "I can, but it will take longer to get there without Jareth. I'm not as powerful as him."  
********************************  
  
The wolf ran across the landscape. He wasn't going as fast as he could normally do, but that was just due to the extra weight on his back.  
Caiore held on tightly. More than ever she wished that she had her hovering capabilities. This was degrading! Having to ride on an animal!  
  
The wolf stopped and Caiore got off. Brushing herself off she looked towards the wolf just in time to see the creatures black fur melting away to reveal the beautiful Faye once more.  
  
"We're here.", he said with a slight grin on his face.  
"Where?", Cairoe asked looking around, "I see no village."  
Seth took Caiore's hand and let her to a tree, "Walk through it."  
"What?!!"  
"trust me," he said as he shoved her towards the tree.  
Caiore closed her eyes and reached her hands out to prevent herself form falling in to the tree. She felt only air. Landing on the ground she opened her eyes and saw a quiet town. Seth stood next to her and was laughing.  
"You jerk!"  
"You got to admit it was kind of funny. you should have seen the look on your face."  
Caiore got up from the ground and stomped off. Realizing that she had no idea where to go, she turned to look at Seth. "Well?", Caiore asked.  
"Well what?"  
"Where do we go to now?"  
"We're already here."  
"But there are no people!", Caiore yelled. This guy was probably just playing with her! It was starting to get on her nerves.  
Seth kept smiling, "the inhabitants of this town will be back soon. Then the party can begin."  
Caiore began to smile. Jerk or not, he was starting to get on her good side.   
"Very well, I'll wait."  
********************************  
  
Wyndel led Serena towards another forest  
"It's behind there.", he said pointing to the forest.  
Serena smiled. Cute. what ever Wyndel wanted to show her was behind another fake forest. She walked to the tress only to hit her head on a branch.  
"OW!", Serena yelped.  
Wyndel looked at Serena strangely, "Most people walk AROUND the trees dear, not through them."   
Serena rubbed the tender spot on her head. It didn't hurt much. Well... in comparison to her pride, it didn't.. Serena stepped around the tree and walked into the real forest. As she walked deeper into the forest, It seemed to get dimmer and dimmer. She was glad Wyndel was right behind her.  
She ducked under a branch. "What is it exactly we're looking for?", she asked.  
Wyndel stopped her an pointed, "That."  
Serena looked in the direction the hand was pointed at and gasped. What was a dark area of the forest was now bathed in a soft light.  
  
Serena came up closer. What was giving off that light? Wyndel walked up behind her.  
"Serena, when you mom made it possible for you and your friends to reincarnate, she gave up most of her power. She was unable to reincarnate. The Magic that created her and the Underground called her back here and placed her in another world so that she can game back some of her energy. The thing is, we can communicate with that world being that is made from the same magic as us. The glow you see is coming from what we use to communicate with."  
"So the glow is coming from a fancy phone?", Serena asked.  
"Uh... in layman's terms...... yes."  
Serena could see the 'phone'. It was a large crystal, "Wow! that thing is half my height... How do I work it?"  
  
Wyndel smiled, "Let me help..." He waived a hand over the globe. Within minutes an image of a woman, with the likeness of Serena on her face, appeared.  
  
"Mom?", Serena asked, disbelieving, "Is that you?"  
"Yes dear it is me."  
"Where are you?"  
"Wyndel already told you. I am part of another world now."  
"Will you ever come back?"  
"Maybe. It depends..." The image of Queen Serenity showed a look of concern on her face, "Serena. Something's going to happen in the Labyrinth. They'll need your help."  
"What's going to happen?"  
"I don't know.", the image fizzled, "Go to the Centaura village as soon as you can. It starts there." Soon the image was gone.  
  
Serena turned to Wyndel, "Do you know where that village is?"  
He nodded.  
"Good. we need to get me and the scouts there as quick as you can."  
********************************  
  
Jareth looked through the book and studied the text. He had read the passage many times and still, there was no help from it. He threw the book in frustration.  
"Damn that Seth!", he said in distraught. He had been hoping that there was a clue in the book on how to reverse the turn to evil. He sighed. There was only one option and he knew it. But how could he go through with it?  
"Damn me for creating that boy...", he muttered.  
  
Jareth heard footsteps and stood up. Those steps didn't sound like his Goblins... He saw the door open and relaxed when he saw who it was. Standing in the doorway was Sarah, Darien, and Deitrah.   
Jareth looked at the Faye, "Why did you bring them here Deitrah? Did you tell them?"  
Deitrah nodded, "They asked me."  
  
Sarah walked up to Jareth, "Jareth, I'm worried about you. I know it must be hard with what happened to Zana but there's nothing you can do about it."  
Jareth looked at Sarah, "There is something I can do... the problem is I don't think I have the strength inside to do it.....I have to kill Zana and hope that she can live her new life without the influence of Seth."  
  
Darien looked at the Goblin King. This was not the same guy who a year ago would not hesitate to kill him. This one cared. Darien turned towards the other man.  
"I know that that option is a difficult one to do. But I know that it can be done."  
  
Jareth looked at him in understanding. Vague it may seem, but that statement helped his confidence.   
********************************  
  
The scouts quickly followed the fox as it ran towards the Centaura village. They hoped they weren't late for whatever was going to happen.  
********************************  
  
Caiore was amazed as she saw the villagers enter the village, "Why they're Centaurs!"  
Seth smiled at Caiore's observation. She was cute when she acted dumb....   
"Ok.... Now!"  
  
Jumping from their hiding place, Seth threw a black crystal at the entrance to the village. Seth sneered, There was only one way out of the village now and he was not going to let anybody get by.  
  
The Centaurs yelped in surprise and ran to the entrance to find the escape route blocked. They screamed in terror as Seth set fire to their homes.  
  
Caiore smiled. She may not be able to hover in this world but there was one trick she knew she could do...  
A Centaur yelped in pain as his heart was taken from him.  
********************************  
  
Jareth's face contorted to a look of terror and then to pain. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground.  
"Jareth!", Sarah yelled as she realized what was happening. she knelt next to him, "Are you all right?"  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah but didn't answer. Sarah gasped as she saw his bloodshot eyes peering up at her. She turned to Darien, "Get Deitrah quick!"  
  
Darien ran out of the throne room in pursuit of the other Faye. When the guy left, Sarah turned her attention back on to her love's face only to find him slipping into unconsciousness.  
"Jareth! Stay awake I order you to stay awake!"  
That was one command from Sarah that Jareth did not obey.  
  
Part 9: Jareth's illness explained  
  
The goblins looked curiously into the castle. The scream had gotten there attention. When nothing else interesting happened, They went back to their usual routines, dismissing the scream as something they had imagined.  
********************************  
  
Sarah looked at her sleeping beau and cried. Jareth was in pain and she could tell.  
  
Darien had helped her carry Jareth to his bed after her friend had found Deitrah. She was on her way. Darien wasn't sure whether it was wise to move Jareth when he was unconscious, but Sarah had insisted. She felt that somehow, the soft bed would speed up Jareth's recovery.  
  
Deitrah walked into the room and took one look at Jareth.  
"Oh, my...", she said in a disbelieving tone.  
********************************  
  
The fox stopped at the entrance to the Centaura village. The scouts caught up as Wyndel took human form.  
  
Looking into the village, they were shocked with what they saw. Caiore Knight?! What is she doing here?  
  
Serena took authority. "Amy. Put out the fires. The rest of us will take care of that freak Caorie."  
Amy nodded.  
The remaining scouts started running towards Caiore Knight only to be stopped by a pillar of fire.  
"I don't think so!", a voice to the side of them said, "You are not going to interfere with our plans!"   
  
Serena looked the new enemy over. A man, about Jareth's height and build... jet black hair that was long, but not as long as Jareth's.... obviously a Faye and definitely evil.  
"Who the heck are you?", Serena yelled.  
  
Seth arched his eyebrows at this comment, "So you have never heard of me?...Boy is your species primitive."  
  
This was Serena's cue. "Now!!", she yelled to the others. They started to transform.  
  
Caiore Knight looked up and saw the transformation.  
"Seth! Kill them before they change!", she screamed to her partner. She picked up the heart crystal and looked for an exit. Damn! Her trap had trapped her  
  
Seth didn't respond to Caiore's warning. He had no intention to kill them....yet. Patiently, he waited for the transformation to complete. Soon, the five girls were in their uniforms.  
  
"Again I shall ask, " Seth started, "And you are?"  
"I am Sailor Moon! Defender of..."  
"Ok!, that will do!", Seth interrupted, 'I just wanted a name, not a sermon.", Seth threw a crystal at their feet but was surprised to see it deflected by another crystal. He looked to see who did it. He grinned when he saw who it was.  
  
"Why Wyndel! I haven't seen you in a millennium! What a pleasure!"  
Wyndel had a frown on his face, "Believe me... the pleasure's all yours, you disgrace to the entire Faye race."  
The two Fayes began to argue. Noticing that Seth was distracted, the scouts made their way to Caiore.  
********************************  
  
Sarah looked at Deitrah, "Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
Deitrah nodded, "I have an idea...."  
"What then?", Darien asked.  
The Faye looked to the ceiling, "It's kinda hard to explain... The Underground shares a bond with most of those living within it. Jareth's bond simply is the strongest of all of the bonds. This makes Jareth sensitive to outside interference to the Underground."  
Darien was perplexed, "So you are saying that we are hurting Jareth by being here?"   
Sarah looked up at that. She felt guilt rush in on her...  
  
"No!", Deitrah corrected, "The only thing that could make Jareth sick is if the outside factor was making negative effects in the underground. You haven't done anything like that."  
  
Sarah felt better after hearing this.  
"So, does that mean that there is someone other than us in the Underground?", Sarah asked.  
Deitrah put a faint smile on her face, "I'm afraid so."  
"So how can we help him?", Darien asked, gesturing over to the sleeping Goblin King.  
"The answer is simple," Deitrah replied, "We stop the intruder from inflicting more harm onto the Underground. If the intruder is stopped, we won't have to worry about Jareth falling ill again."  
A horrible thought came into Sarah's mind. "And if we fail to stop this intruder?"  
"Then Jareth will either die or turn to dark magic in order to survive. Considering that he probably wouldn't want to risk Sarah's life, he would probably choose the death option."  
  
Part 10: The Quest for the cure  
  
Caiore looked at the incoming scouts "So, you want this crystal hmmmm?", she asked, an evil grin slowly appearing on her face, "Well then, go get it!"  
With that Caiore threw the crystal high into the air. As the scouts scrambled to catch the crystal, Caiore made her way through the now unblocked exit to the village.  
Mina caught the crystal and looked around her, "She's getting away!", she remarked as she pointed at Caiore's fleeing form.  
Sailors Moon, Mars, and Jupiter turned and started to run after knight while Mina ran to the fallen Centaur and Amy tried to put out the fires.  
Seth noticed Caiore running towards him. He turned to the other Faye, "I'm sorry Wyndel but we shall have to continue this later." Seth turned into the wolf and ran to Caiore Knight.  
********************************  
  
Caiore jumped on to the wolf and noticed that the large distance between her and the scouts grew. Those scouts seemed to be everywhere she was. But if they were here, then how could they be able to guard earth? She laughed wickedly.  
********************************  
  
Wyndel watched the two run off. rather than chasing them, hw went to the assistance of the centaur. He reached him just in time to see Mina place the heart crystal back in the centaur's chest. He stood next to the centaur and waited for it to wake up. While waiting, the rest of the scouts and the centaurs, who were able to escape earlier, returned to the center of the village.  
  
"Quinn!", a blonde female centaur exclaimed as she recognized the creature that lay unconscious. The female cradled the silver haired creature in hr arms.  
Wyndel looked at the female, "It's all right Elana, your son will be fine. He just had a rough day."  
Elana nodded and gave an understanding look. She smiled as she rocked her child in her arms.  
********************************  
  
Jareth groaned as he struggled to sit up in his bed. He raised a hand to his head to soothe the pounding within his skull.  
Sarah looked over to Jareth at the sound and ran to him.  
"Hey sleepy.", Sarah greeted warmly, "You had us worried there for a sec."  
  
"Us?", Jareth thought when he heard Sarah. He looked over and saw Darien and Deitrah standing in the corner. Oh.... yeah.  
"How are you feeling?", Deitrah asked, "Do you know what happened?"  
  
Jareth looked at his friend, "I am feeling better now, thank you. But I am afraid this might happen again. They are still here."  
"They?", Sarah asked in confusion.  
"The people hurting the Underground. They have befriended Seth.", Jareth explained.  
He looked at Darien, "I believe that at least one of the outsiders already knows you and the scouts."  
Darien was caught offguard by this. He gasped when he realized who it probably was... "Caiore Knight?"  
Jareth nodded, "I believe that is one of the names."  
  
Sarah looked to Deitrah and whispered, "If he was out cold all. this time, how does he know about those hurting the Underground?"  
A faint smile appeared on Deitrah's face, "Remember, Jareth is mentally linked to the underground. When the Underground is in danger, Jareth knows all that the Underground knows."  
"Oh.", Sarah said. She looked at the others, "Well, what are we waiting for?... Let's get that Knight girl!"  
********************************  
  
Morgana worked on the machine that was to open the next portal. She worked slowly and carefully finding the right parts was hard. There wasn't that many to work from. She had already gone back to earth for some pieces several time and they were hard to get even there.  
  
Morgana connected a wire. Satisfied with the days work, she decided to take a break from the machine. Soon it would be completed. Dr. Tomoe will be so glad. He would probably reward her. She smiled. She would love to see Caiore's face when Dr. Tomoe gives her nothing and Morgana anything she wants.  
  
Hearing someone enter the room, Morgana spun around, "Hello Knight, ... hello Seth."   
Morgana noticed that their hands were empty, "Where is the crystal?"  
Caorie felt Morgana's cold stare, "We don't have it."  
"And why not?"  
"The scouts are here."  
Morgana frowned. Those sailor brats would ruin everything! She was about to curse when she noticed Caiore's relaxed posture. "So, why do you seem so calm about this?"  
  
It was Caiore's turn to smile, "Come on Morgana, use that big brain of yours. I know you don't have much common sense but think hard.... If they are here, then they can't be guarding the hearts on earth."  
  
Morgana got what Knight was saying and smiled, "Excuse me for a sec." Morgana grabbed the amulet and opened a portal. "Seth, you will have to stay here, this amulet can only bring two people through a portal at a time."  
Seth nodded and watched as the two women stepped through the portal.  
********************************  
  
Elana looked up to the Faye, "Wyndel, who was that person Seth was helping? She felt as evil as Seth."  
Wyndel knelt down next to the centaur and brushed a hand against Elana's son. He began to focus his energy on the child.   
  
As he was doing this he answered Elana's question, "She is an outside. One of those girls' enemies." He gestured to the scouts with a free hand, "What they wanted with Quinn is something I don't know."  
  
"They wanted the energy from a pure heart.", Raye explained, "Why they want it, we haven't figured out yet but we do know that they are willing to kill for it."  
Elana held Quinn closer to her, "Will they go after him again? What about the other children?"  
"They are not safe with Caiore Knight around," Lita answered, "She has to be stopped."  
At hearing this, a red- haired Centaur came up, "If you need help against this creature, I will help. I am not going to risk them coming back for our children."  
  
Serena smiled at the noble creature, "I gladly accept your help but first tell me your name."  
The centaur smiled, "My name is Rusel."  
Wyndel looked at the group, "Ok people, before we go track down that person, we have to go get Jareth."  
"Why?", Serena asked.  
  
Duh, Caiore had made an alliance with Seth who happened to be a very strong adversary. It would be worth the wait if they could get Jareth's help. Also, Deitrah may be there and she may prove useful. Three Fayes were better than one.  
  
Serena blushed when he realized how stupid a question that was. Wyndel didn't make fun of her. Sometimes, people just didn't think when they talked. There was no reason to make fun of that little screw up.  
"Let's go then."  
  
To quicken the trip to the castle, Elana and Rusel gave the scouts a ride on their backs. Wyndel, in the form of a fox, led the way.  
********************************  
  
Dr. Tomoe looked at the test tube containing the new snatcher pellet. He sighed. This wouldn't do. This pellet took too much time to make and if he continued, he would lose valuable heart-snatching time. Hearing someone enter the room, he put down the test tube and looked to his visitors. "What? Back already Morgana?", Tomoe asked surprised, "You just left here a minute ago."  
Morgana looked confused. "No I didn't, Dr.", Morgana corrected, "The last time I was here was yesterday."  
It was Tomoe's turn to be confused. But the confusion didn't last long, "I guess the dimensions have different time periods. Something I should keep in mind...."  
He looked at Morgana and Caorie, "What are you doing here any way?"  
Caorie smiled at Tomoe, "We came to tell you that the Sailor Scouts are in the other world right now...."  
"Which is why we came here," Morgana said, interrupting Caiore, "I thought it was important to tell you this because if they are there, they can't protect earth."  
  
Tomoe smiled, "Good. Morgana, you continue with the portal machine. Caiore, keep them distracted. I'll start producing some extra heart snatcher eggs for this world. With them busy in the new world, there will be some hearts here that will easily be snatched."  
  
The two women left for the entrance to the portal leaving Tomoe alone once more. He began to make is army of heart snatchers.  
********************************  
  
Seth walked down the length of the cave and went to his quarters. There, he made a crystal and conjured up an image of a Faye with lavender hair.  
  
"Hello Seth," the figure said cheerfully.  
Seth smiled, "Hello my dear Zana. How are you?"  
"I've been bored since you were away....", The young Faye said with a depressed tone, "Do you have to stay with those two twits?... I miss you."  
Seth didn't know why but he got defensive, "Morgana ma be a twit but Caiore is most definitely not."  
"So you thinking of letting her join our ranks?"  
  
This question caught Seth completely by surprise. He hadn't really thought of it before....  
"Maybe.... She could prove useful for our cause."  
"She is what is hurting Jareth, right?", Zana asked.  
Seth sighed. He could sense the hint of worry in Zana's voice. He may have converted her to his side but he had to work on her feelings for Jareth. Maybe later. Right now, he needed Zana happy and content.  
"No dear," Seth lied, trying to make it sound sincere, "She just may be what convinces Jareth to join our new family."  
Zana smiled.  
Seth continued, "In fact, I am expecting Jareth to be coming soon. Perhaps you would like to greet him, hmmmm?"  
The young Faye nodded excitedly, "I'll be there soon."  
  
The image in the crystal disappeared.  
  
Seth, now in the dark, carelessly dropped the crystal onto the floor. His evil grin spread across his face as the crystal shattered into many pieces. Soon Jareth will be forced to join his side or die.   
  
Either way Seth was going to be happy.  
********************************  
  
Jareth was getting his strength back quickly. Sarah and Deitrah looked on with smiles on their faces.  
"The outside force must have stopped hurting parts of the Underground. He's starting to get better.", Deitrah whispered to Sarah.  
Sarah smiled. Good.  
  
Jareth walked over to Sarah. "Sarah," he spoke, "We will be going after this outside force soon and I have one request of you."  
Sarah smiled. How could she say no?.... "Sure, anything."  
"Stay at the castle while I am gone."  
Sarah's smile quickly turned into a frown. "No!", Sarah yelled at her boyfriend, "I am not going to just sit around while you go off and fight!"  
"Sarah, please...."  
"No! I want to come too."  
"But it is too dangerous."  
"Too dangerous, my butt! I went through the Labyrinth and survived, I can sure as hell get through this."  
"Sarah, Quit it!", Jareth yelled.  
Sarah clamed up.  
"Good," Jareth continued, "First of all, this is not a game like the Labyrinth. You were never in danger in the Labyrinth. I was able to watch over you and control what was going on in there."  
He looked into Sarah's eyes and took her hands, "I have not much control over the Deadlands and I can't watch over you like I did in the Labyrinth. Do you understand what I am saying?"  
Sarah looked away from Jareth's gaze and looked to the floor. A look of guilt stretched across her face.  
Jareth managed a smile, "I think you do..... I that you understand and forgive what I am about to do next."  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth and opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that. Before she could ask, she felt weak. As she fell into Jareth's arms, She managed to say one thing. "Jareth.............?"  
  
Jareth carried Sarah's sleeping form to his bed. "Forgive me Sarah.", he said as he pulled the sheets over her, "I just don't want you to get hurt."  
After making sure that Sarah was comfortable, he turned to Deitrah and Darien, "Let's go."  
  
Outside, Deitrah turned into a falcon. Jareth opted to take the form of a white horse instead of his usual white owl form. "Get on.", he ordered Darien. Darien complied. Soon the three were on their way to the dead lands.  
  
Part 11: the quest begins  
Morgana and Caiore Knight came back to the Underground.   
After coming into the empty lair, Caiore turned to Morgana angrily, "Why you little... You took credit for my idea!"   
Morgana gave an evil smirk, "What are you going to do about it? I'm higher up than you and Tomoe needs me."  
"Yeah, like someone needs the plague," Seth said as he walked into the room.  
Caiore smiled at Seth for the comment.  
Morgana looked at Seth coldly, "What do you want Seth?"  
  
Seth faked a hurt expression, "What? You don't want me to be here? I guess I'll just leave. Forget about telling you about what's going to happen..."  
Caiore stepped in, "No Seth, tell us. What's new?"  
Seth smiled, "the Scouts are on their way here along with three Fayes. But I have a plan that might work against them......"  
********************************  
Darien noticed a few figures running in their direction.  
"Hey Jareth! We have company!"  
Jareth went into human form and looked at the incoming group. It was Wyndel and the others. He noticed who the scouts were riding. Before he could ask them a question, the eldest Centaur spoke. "I would like to help you against this outsider. Tell me what to do, and I will do it."  
Jareth smiled at the unselfish statement, "Good timing We were on our way to the deadlands when we saw you. We could use the help."  
  
The group started on their way to the Deadlands.  
********************************  
  
Caiore smiled as she saw a raven fly into the cave and was not surprised to see the black feathers disappear and leaving a young Faye with lavender hair. The Faye looked at Caiore.  
"You must be Zana.", Caiore started, "Seth has told us so much about you."   
Zana smiled at the comment. She loved it when Seth talked about her, "You must be Caiore."  
"Why yes. How did you guess?"  
"Seth said that Caiore would be the one that had some intelligence. You fit that description."  
Caiore smiled and gestured to a doorway.  
"Come in here. Seth wants to tell you his plan."  
********************************  
  
  
the scouts looked unbelieving at the desolate landscape.   
"How could anybody live here?", Serena whisper, not expecting an answer.  
The group stopped at a piling of rocks and started to dismount their rides.   
Elana looked nervous, "I have to go now and watch over Quinn. Good luck."  
  
After Elana's figure disappeared into the sunset, the rest of the group looked at a cave nearby.  
"That is where they probably are set up," Jareth said as he pointed to the cave, "There are not many caves to choose from and from what I remember, this is the largest."  
No one argued with this logic. They looked at the layout of the cave's opening. It didn't look guarded.  
"Looks like a trap." commented Amy.  
Jareth nodded, "Probably is.... But it is the only entrance to the cave... Maybe we could send a few people in to look around for any possible threats."   
"But who goes in and who stays outside?", asked Serena.  
  
They thought about that for a while until Deitrah spoke up, "Jareth and Wyndel are more familiar with the caves, I believe they should go in first....I'll go as the third person."  
Jareth shook his head, "No. Although I agree with the idea of me and Wyndel going in first, I think it would be better if Rusel were to come in and you were to stay with the scouts. We should have a least one Faye in each group just in case Seth comes out here... Understood?"  
Deitrah nodded.  
Jareth smiled, "Good... Now, time for us to give Caiore an eviction notice.  
********************************  
  
Sarah was once again in the ball room dream. In her white gown she searched the room for her king. Something was wrong.... He wasn't showing up.  
"Jareth where are you?", she mumbled to herself as she took a turn about the room.   
She tried to remember what happened before she fell asleep but she couldn't.  
This ..dance... this dream....... was to distract her from something..... but what?  
  
She looked at the dancers.... they looked different somehow.....the faces were masked but something about them seemed familiar. How come she couldn't identify these people?   
"Forgive me Sarah...." a voice echoed the room. Sarah looked frantically about the room. Jareth? Where are you?....What are you sorry for?  
Sarah didn't receive an answer.  
  
She looked at the other guests. The masks weren't as frightening as last time and were beautiful. She stared at the masks. The colors were so bright. red, gold, blue, green........ Sarah then noticed the blue hair of one of the dancers...  
  
Something in the back of her mind clicked. She knew who the guests were and why Jareth put her in a dream.  
Sarah felt angry.  
********************************  
  
Jareth, Wyndel, and Rusel carefully walked into the cave trying not to make a sound. They stopped when they heard another set of footsteps.   
Rusel looked behind him and only could make a grunt of pain as he was slammed into the cave wall.  
  
Jareth looked at the attacker and almost became sick. the creature was uglier than anything he has seen before!   
Turning to the other Faye and Centaur he cried out, "Go! I'll take care of this!"  
He didn't have to say that twice.  
********************************  
"I wonder what could be taking them," Serena commented, "They've been in there so long."  
Raye rolled her eyes, "You ditz! They have only been in there for five minutes. What do you think this is?....a cartoon?.. Well I'm sorry this is not a place where every conflict wraps up conveniently in about thirty minutes."  
Serena lowered her eyes, "Sorry. I guess my concept of time just gets out of whack when a fight is eminent."  
  
A growling sound came up behind the group. they all looked back and were disgusted by what they saw.  
"ewww....," Serena commented, "What an ugly monster!"  
The scouts transformed. Soon the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask were facing off with the creature. Deitrah was no where in sight.  
  
Part 12: Fighting all around.  
  
Deitrah followed the shadow. She had seen it soon after the other group went in the cave. Fearing that the shadow may belong to someone planning to attack Jareth and the others, she followed it. The shadow stopped but Deitrah continued. She then saw a red-haired woman in revealing clothing. She felt the evil from her... It had to be that Caiore Knight.  
  
"Hello dear," Caiore said teasingly, "I am guessing that you are a Faye... Am I right?"  
"Yes."  
Caiore laughed, "I knew it. You have the same feel of energy surrounding you as Seth and Zana does. Not as evil, but same energy nonetheless."  
"Cut the talk and let's get down to business. You want a fight? Then I'll give you a fight."  
Caiore had a bemused expression on her face, "I like your spirit. Perhaps Seth could make room in the Morlock family for you."  
"No thanks."  
"Very well... Shall we continue?"  
the two began to fight.  
********************************  
  
Jareth produced a ball of energy and threw it at the creature. The creature quickly dodged the energy and came closer.  
"Damn!", Jareth swore as her realized the abilities of the creature. He wasn't planning on it being so agile. No matter. He would just have to try a better spell...  
  
He started to build up the energy in his hand while dodging the punches and kicks thrown by the creature.  
********************************  
  
Wyndel and Rusel ran quickly down the cave corridor and soon came to an area where the tunnel split in two.  
"Where to now?", Rusel asked.  
"  
We split up. I take the right and you take the left."  
********************************  
"Watch out Sailor Venus!", Sailor Mars yelled.  
Sailor Venus turned to see a fireball heading her way. She grunted as Tuxedo Mask pushed her down out of the way of the blast. Tuxedo yells in pain as the fireball grazes his shoulder.  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon screamed as she started to run to him.  
********************************  
Deitrah conjured up a crystal and threw it at Caiore. Caiore stepped out of the way and caught the crystal with one hand.  
Knight looked at the crystal with a smile on her face, "How cute."  
Deitrah looked at her with disbelief. How could she catch that so easily?  
Caiore chuckled, "Here.... catch!" She threw the crystal at Deitrah quickly.  
The force of an explosion pushed the Faye further away from Caiore.  
********************************  
  
Wyndel ran down the corridor and came to a halt when he ended up in a dimly lit room. He looked at a figure that stood in the shadows.  
"Hello Wyndel....we meet again." The figure said.  
"Hello Seth."  
********************************  
  
Sarah ran to the wall of the dream and picked up a chair.  
"Nice dream and all", as she raised the chair above her head, "But I gotta go. You know how it is... Boyfriend in danger and all."  
  
The dream shattered leaving Sarah back in the bedroom. She angrily got out of bed. That jerk! How could he possibly think she could enjoy that dream when she knows he's in trouble?  
  
She walked to the castle door to leave when she realized that she didn't even know where the Deadlands were. Much less how to get there.   
"Dammit Jareth!", Sarah screamed out loud.   
She turned and went into Jareth's throne room. She looked into a mirror and was greeted of an image of the Deadlands.   
Oh well If I can't go to him....I'll watch over him.  
********************************  
  
Rusel ran into a room at the end of the tunnel and found himself in a Laboratory. Standing in one corner was a woman who was working on some type if machine. It didn't look like she noticed him.  
  
Rusel stepped cautiously forward. She seemed harmless, but looks could be deceiving.  
********************************  
  
Part 3: Victories and Losses  
  
Seth's cold eyes stared at Wyndel, "You should not have come."  
"But I did."  
"I see that. And I'll try to make sure that you live to regret that decision."  
"Don't do my any favors."  
  
Seth began to pace back and forth as if in thought. He looked over at Wyndel's still figure, "Why do you even bother? You can't win."  
Wyndel held back the hate he felt for this Faye and answered, "On the contrary, I think I can.... What's to stop me?"  
A figure steeped from behind Wyndel, "Me."  
Wyndel turned around quickly but was only able to see the black crystal heading towards him.  
  
Seth watched as Wyndel's body hit the floor. "Idiot.", he muttered.  
He turned to Zana, "Watch him. Make sure that he doesn't get up until I get back."  
********************************  
  
Jareth walked down the corridor to the fork in the tunnel. That creature kept him longer than he though! It was pretty strong but his magic prevailed once again.  
Jareth paused a moment to catch his breath. He was so tired from using all that magic on the monster and needed to gather up some strength.   
Jareth smiled as he realized that Seth must have planned this to happen. That Seth sure was clever trying to weaken him before meeting his real opponent. Too clever for his personal tastes.  
  
He looked at the fork in the tunnel. Which way now?  
Before he could decide, he heard some footsteps come from the left tunnel. Getting ready for another monster he took a fighting stance  
He recognized the black-haired man before him.  
"Hello Seth."  
Seth smiled, "Hello Jareth. Nice to see you again. I already met Wyndel."  
"You Bastard."  
"You got that right."  
The two began to fight.  
********************************  
  
Rusel looked at the woman. What was she doing?  
"You can stop being so quiet creature," The woman said, "I already know you are there."  
Rusel stepped forward, "Who are you?"  
"I am Morgana."  
"What are you doing here?"  
Morgana snickered, "I could ask you the same thing..... does it really matter?"  
The scientist wanted to tell the Centaur. She just loved to brag but, first things first......  
  
Morgana pulled out a remote and clicked a button. A loud sound echoed throughout the room.  
"What did you do?", Rusel asked.  
Morgana only grinned, "You'll see."  
Another sound brought Rusel's attention. When he saw what it was he could only manage one expression...  
********************************  
  
Sarah looked through the mirror and saw the two fighting.... Oh god Jareth do be careful!  
********************************  
  
Jareth and Seth were exchanging blows neither of them really hurting each other.  
Jareth knew what he and to do in order to win but he had to have some time to do it. That was something he couldn't spare at the moment.  
  
"Why are you trying to hurt the underground?", Jareth asked.  
Seth threw some more punches, "I'm not hurting the Underground, I'm hurting you. You'll only have two choices when I'm done with you. Turn to evil or dying.. It's your choice."  
********************************  
  
Caiore Knight got in a direct hit to Deitrah which sent the Faye falling to the ground. Caiore continued her attack onto the magical creature that lay moaning in pain.  
********************************  
  
Jareth fell to the ground in agony. Oh no....its happening again!  
  
Seth looked down at Jareth and knelt down next to Jareth, "What's the matter my king? Is some nasty outsider hurting a part of the Underground?"  
********************************  
  
  
Sarah looked on in terror. What was wrong with Jareth? A thought came to her. Caiore must be hurting someone.   
"Who is being hurt?", Sarah asked. Soon an image of Caiore standing over Deitrah appeared.. Oh gosh... Please Deitrah.. pull through....  
********************************  
  
"This creature's too strong!," Sailor Jupiter yelled to the others, "What can we do?"  
  
The group was baffled. Each one of them tried their own attacks and they didn't seem to work.  
"Maybe we should combine our powers!", Sailor Mars cheerful suggested.  
The Scouts shrugged. It was worth a shot.  
********************************  
  
Rusel laughed hysterically, that is your terrible weapon?" He looked at the tiny creature, "What is so bad about it?"  
Morgana looked peeved. "It may be small.. but it is very deadly. If it's toxins get into your system, you are as good as dead."  
Rusel rolled his eyes and stepped on the creature. Squishing it to death.  
"Ooops!, Sorry."  
Morgana frowned.  
Rusel turned to Morgana and smiled, "I'm guessing you are studying science, not common sense."  
********************************  
  
Seth menacingly grabbed Jareth by the hair and pulled the king's head up to eye level. "I wonder who's pain you're really feeling.....Wyndel was hurt.....nah...he was hurt by an insider. We can rule out those earth firends of yours too. That just leaves Rusel and Deitrah.."  
  
Jareth opened his eyes and stared at Seth. He wanted so much to kill Seth now but he was feeling so weak.  
********************************  
  
The scouts watched as the creature disintegrated.   
"How come we don't use that attack more often?", Sailor Mars asked, "It seems to work..."  
No one answered.  
"Are you ok Tuxedo Mask?", Sailor Moon asked.  
"Yes, it is only a slight burn.", Tuxedo Mask answered. He looked around, "Shouldn't we go help the others?"  
  
"By the way guys...Let's just do that gang up thing first for this trip?" sailor Mars asked, "I get tired of being punched around before we decide on doing that."  
********************************  
  
Seth's smirk was still on his face. "I think I know who is being hurt.", he said as he threw Jareth back on the ground, "I think it's Deitrah that's being hurt."  
Jareth's fists clenched when he heard this. the thought of his best friend in pain had recharged him somewhat. When Seth wasn't looking, Jareth started to prepare a spell.. It would take some time to get it ready.  
Seth started to pummel him.  
  
A beam of energy grazed Seth on the cheek, "Stop it Seth!"  
Seth cursed softly and slowly turned around, "Why Zana, what ever is the problem?"  
Zana stepped forward, "You said that we were just going to convince Jareth to join us. You said nothing about trying to kill him!"  
  
Seth began to give an evil sneer, "Things change, so go away!"  
"No."  
Seth's eyes flickered, "You will do as I say or I will have to punish you."  
Zana didn't move an inch. She glared back at Seth, "......No."  
"Very well."  
  
Jareth watched in awe as the two Morlocks fought. he tried to build the energy up in his hand. And was annoyed by how slow it was taking. If only his energy would go back to normal.  
********************************  
  
Sarah watched as Deitrah struggled against Caorie. Oh how she wished she could help her!   
Wait a minute.... this is the Underground. A land of magic... There had to be something she could do .  
Sarah groaned as she realized the obvious. The mirror! What if it could serve as a means of communication? Only one way to find out  
  
"Deitrah!," Sarah yelled at the mirror. She watched the image...  
********************************  
  
Caiore paused in her assault on the Faye. Deitrah moaned in agony.  
"Don't worry. You won't be here much longer anyway." Caiore said as she was preparing her last shot.  
  
Deitrah's head was spinning. What was happening? She was losing. Suddenly a voice in her head started up.   
Deitrah! Get up! Fight back! Jareth needs you to defend yourself!  
Deitrah managed to get up much to Caiore's surprise. Deitrah looked at Caiore and spoke, "No, you are wrong... It is you that won't be here much longer."  
Caiore was thrown back by an explosion. Surprised by the girl's sudden attack, she was slightly dazed.  
  
The scouts ran into the area, ready to help but stopped when they realized that Deitrah had it under control.  
  
"Thanks Sarah." whispered Deitrah.  
********************************  
  
Zana leapt over Seth's tall figure and landed behind him. Seth spun around and easily caught the crystal she had thrown. Scowling, he produced another crystal. Zana stepped back in fear.  
  
Seeing that Zana was planning any more resistance, Seth turned to Jareth. "Since you won't change, You will just have to die." He threw the crystals at the still weak Goblin King.  
Jareth closed his eyes and felt an explosion.  
********************************  
  
Caorie smiled. "Do you think I give up that easily? I think not."  
With that the scouts and Faye were suddenly were suddenly emerged in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Caiore was gone.  
********************************  
  
Jareth was surprised that he was still alive. How could that be? Seth wasn't that bad a throw.   
He opened his eyes and noticed a figure lying on the ground.  
  
"Zana!", Jareth cried out as he crawled over to her. He knew that it was too late.  
He turned to Seth, "You Bastard... thanks to you, she is dead!" He got up and took a step forward, his energy started to come back to him.  
  
Seth looked uncomfortable with this change of power, "Listen Jareth, she was the one who jumped in front of them. I had nothing to do with that."  
"Shut up!"  
"But she will come back. She'll reincarnate!"  
Jareth stopped walking and looked into Seth's eyes, "You're right." He began to smile.  
Seth began to relax when he saw the king's smile but it was a short lived smile.  
Jareth looked at Seth, "I'm going to make sure that you aren't here to influence her."  
Seth began to get a worried look on his face, "What are you going to do?"  
Jareth didn't answer. All Seth saw was Jareth pulling back his fist and swinging it.  
Jareth knocked Seth out cold and started to drag the body out of the room.  
********************************  
  
The scouts came to the fork in the tunnel.  
"Great. Which way now?", Lita asked.  
  
"I would suggest the right one," a voice from the left tunnel said.  
The scouts looked at the newcomer. It was Jareth carrying something.  
Jareth managed a faint smile, "The left tunnel is pretty much taken care of."  
  
It was then Deitrah realized what Jareth was dragging, "Seth?"  
"Yeah, I have an idea about what to do with him."  
Jareth turned to Tuxedo Mask, "Do you mind helping me to carry him? He's getting kind of heavy."  
********************************  
  
Sarah smiled. Jareth was safe for now.   
She frowned about Zana's fate.... Poor Zana.... Realizing that that particular type of Faye reincarnate, her sadness was soon over.  
********************************  
  
Caiore ran into the lab only to see Morgana running from a centaur. "What the hell are you doing?", She asked the confused girl.  
"That thing is nuts!", Morgana yelled as she pointed at Rusel, "He's smashed the machine and is destroying the lab!"  
Caiore got a smirk on her face. "Oh really?... and how did he get to the machine? I thought you had it protected."  
"I did but he killed the creature and...."  
  
Morgana didn't get to finish that sentence. She was slammed against the wall and screamed as she felt her heart crystal being taken out.  
  
Rusel stopped his rampage and watched with a hint of fear at the spectacle before him.  
  
Caiore took the black heart crystal and smashed it. This is one crystal those scouts will NOT replace. She thought with a smile.  
  
Standing over Morgana's lifeless form, Caiore took the amulet. She knew that she had lost and opened a portal. She turned to look at Rusel.   
"Good bye creature...", she said to Rusel, "You're friends may have won this time, but I shall be back someday." She started towards the portal.  
  
"Hey Caiore Knight!", a voice yelled out.  
  
Caiore turned around to look at the speaker and was surprised to find that it was the Goblin King. He seemed to be dragging something. She then realized what it was.  
  
"Seth?!", she looked at Jareth, "Give him to me."  
Jareth smiled, "With pleasure." He threw Seth at her and watched as Caiore lost her balance and fall into the portal with Seth.  
  
The portal closed soon afterwards.  
********************************  
  
Dr. Tomoe looked at the extra large batch of heart-snatchers he was creating. He smiled. His smile faded when he heard a portal opening up behind him.  
He sighed. What does Morgana want now!? He turned around.  
  
His expression turned to one of surprise when he realized that with Caiore was not Morgana but some guy. His eyes became wider when he realized that the guy had appeared right above the portal machine.  
"No!", Tomoe cried out. It was too late. The newcomer's weight had crushed the small machine.  
He turned to Caiore, "You have some explaining to do."  
********************************  
  
The group reached Jareth's castle and went inside. As they entered the throne room, they saw an angry Sarah.  
Sarah walked up to Jareth, "You Jerk! Why did you leave me here?! I was worried when I saw what was happening and all I could do was communicate with Deitrah. Do you know what that's like...", Sarah stopped when she realized Jareth's sad face, "What's wrong?"  
Jareth looked at Sarah, "Nothing... I'm just trying to get used to the fact that Zana has to start over her life."  
Darien stepped up to his friend, "You said so yourself that this would happen. She just chose to start her life over again to save you. be glad not sad."  
  
Deitrah nodded, "He's right Jareth, she just is taking another chance at life. Besides, if it had to be one of you who died, it was better the one with the ability to reincarnate. That is more of something to celebrate."  
  
Jareth's frown slowly disappeared, "Now that you mention it, this is a cause of celebration. Zana gets a new chance, the Underground is safe and Seth is gone from this world."  
Jareth called some goblin servants in and ordered them to start preparations for a feast.  
  
Serena started to wail.  
"What's wrong Serena?", asked Sarah.  
"My week long break from studying is almost over and I spent most of it fighting monsters."  
"Ummm...Serena?" Sarah started, "Only two days has passed in the real world. that should give you some time to have fun before you hit the books."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, It's kind of complicated."  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes, "It's not that complicated...You still have a few days left before your break ends. now stop worrying and lets have some fun!"  
-The end?  
  



End file.
